My annoying perverted outer-spaceman human being
by Are.you.okay.Annie
Summary: After the declaration at the festival, Misaki still is unsure about where he heart is. She definelty has feelings for Usui, but could it be... love? Where will that lead her? If she lives trying to control every aspect of her life, will she let Usui in it once and for all? Will she be able to do it before it's too late? (WUA HAHAHAHAHA)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys 1. This one is according to the anime, not the manga since I'm to lazy to read it but I know the gist of it so this is kind of a mix after all. I'm just gonna put all the characters I know in a blender and see where this goes.**

**2. There are a lot of japanese words that I just don't know, so I'll only use what I remember from the anime.**

**3. Don't be lazy (like me) and leave reviews!**

* * *

I got up early, as always and walked to school with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. What had happened at the festival was... Not even I knew what it was. Was Usui my... boyfriend now? Stupid annoying perv alien! Getting in my head at all times! Even not being present!

Pushing those thoughts aside I finally made it to the Seika high school. With my position I had managed to arrange some of the problems the school had, being the main one, _boys. _They had gotten better, though. I was kind of amazed that most of it had been thanks to Usui's help.

Did I have to start counting how much times his name popped in my head?

Shizuko and Sakura were waiting for me at the fromt gates. "Sakura, Shizuko, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside already?"

Sakura grinned mischiveously. I had no idea what she was up to.

"We heard some things... about the festival. Did you have fun Misaki-chan?" Shizuko nudged her arm.

I blushed furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Hmmm " She was suddenly right in front of me. "You're Usui-kun's girlfriend now?!"

My eyes widened" Why would you think that?!"

She then glanced over my shoulder. "Here he comes"

"Ayuzawa" His sweet voice purred in my ear.

I gritted my teeth and turned around pushing him back a little.

"Usui you're late"

He looked at me funny with those mesmerazing green eyes. "No, I'm not"

I smacked him in his arm smiling nervously. "Of Course You Are" I dragged him with me until we were inside the school and I leaned against a wall with my eyes closed. "Uff"

"Ayuzawa? Are you alright?" He was close, he was very close. I opened my eyes. Crap, maybe too close. His nose was touching mine, making it hard for me to focus.

"Yes, I'm fine. Usui, personal space?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know the meaning of that phrase" A tiny smile tugged at his lips.

I couldn't help but smile too. "Of course not, you're just an annoying perv"

His hands kept me pinned to the wall, at the both sides of my head, creating a cage around me.

"Usui"

"Ayuzawa"

He slipped a hand under my chin, tilting my head up. "Are you my girlfriend now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaichou!" Yukimura called me from the end of the corridor, saving me from having to answer Usui. But I knew better, and was sure the topic would not vanish from his mind easily. Nothing was easy regarding Usui.

My head turned to him. "Yukimura, what's the matter?"

Usui pulled back a little and poked my cheek with his finger"You are blushing Kaichou"

"No I'm not!" I returned my attention to Yukimura who was looking at us with a confused expression.

"Uhhh the new student is refusing to leave the student council room unless yo talk to him..." He stammered nervously.

I mentally banged my head against a wall. This was so not what I needed right now! Hinata was going to hear me out once and for all, he could not just come here and ... demand things just like that!

"That idiot" I heard some sounds coming from the stairs nearby. "What the..."

I was mid-sentence but was already walking towards the voices, with Yukimura and Usui trailing behind me.

Some boys were making fools of themselves testing who could hold their breath longer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS!"

"Ka...kaichou we were just..."

I felt the anger coming off me in form of flames. "I DONT CARE YOU MORONS! GET TO CLASS NOW!"

In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Usui was casually leaning on the wall with Yukimura hiding beside him.

"Now, let's see what Shintani wants"

My self-consciousness was increasing with every step we took. Usui's gaze was firmly locked in my face all the way. I really didn't underestand how he could do that. He was a real mistery for me, while he knew almost everything about me.

I had to control myself this time when I saw Shintani refusing to leave the student council room with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm waiting for my Misaki-chan and I won't leave until I see her" Hinata was the image of stubborness, and sometimes I just couldn't deal with it while my mind was so full of other things.

Clearing my throat, I stepped into the classroom "I'm here, what do you want?"

Hinata's face intantly lit up and the council let out a common relieved sigh "Misaki-chan!" He pulled me into a tight hug. Oh, no I thought we were already over that Hinata...

Before I knew it, he was jerked back abruptly.

"Don't you ever do that again or I'll be forced to rip your arms off" Usui stated simply shooting daggers at Hinata with his stare.

Hinata glared at him "You have no say about who hugs, and who doesn't hugs Misaki"

Usui glanced back at me, clearly expecting me to say something.

"Usui let go of Hinata, and you Hinata" I approached them with my hands on my hips "Go to class"

Hinata landed on the floor but got up quickly. "I'm on it" I felt something in my hand as he passed by me and I looked down at it.

It was a red rose.

Usui's hands were fists at his side, something I was not used to, he was always so laid-back and pocker-faced. Odd.

"Kaichou, Miyabigaoka's president is here again" Yukimura announced eagerly.

That asshole? Why the hell was he here now? I was sure he was up to no good. I risked a glance at Usui, his face was still blank but he had to know this was some sort of revenge from what had happened.

"Usui you shouldn't be here, go to class you too"

He moved and took the rose from my hand, leaving it on my desk. "After _we _talk to the president"

Yeah, telling Usui what to do doesn't work out too well for me.

I sighed "Okay, let's go"

Some students from Seika were gathered in the hall and I had to swallow my disgust for the guy and put on a forever-nice-and-polite president face

Tora Igarashi was patiently waiting for us outside, with some of his worshipping dogs.

"President Igarashi. What brings you to Seika?" I asked gritting my teeth trying to be polite.

He smiled. "I know the relation between our schools isn't... the best, so we are working in a project to promote friendship between the both"

Right, and pigs can fly. "What type of project?"

"I was thinking about an event at Miyabigaoka first, and then one here. What do you think, Kaichou?" He was daring me to refuse his offer. He knew that if I did that it would appear as if I held something personal against him. And that wouldn't be good for my Kaichou reputation. _Baka_

"I'll have to think about it"

His smile widened. That boy really creeped me out. "Of course, you let me know when you've made your decision"

With a wink, the president turned around and left, followed by the rest of his group.

"What are you going to do?" Usui asked me.

"I don't know yet. I need to relax and clear my mind"

"Yeah, you look a little suffocated. You should take off your clothes" He replied unblinkly.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT YOU PERV!"


	3. Chapter 3

As I served in Maid Latte, my mind was somewhere else. I almost dropped a glass because of being distracted and I couldn't seem to focus.

First, Igarashi was up to something, and I knew it had to be bad. Then, there was Usui... I had managed to avoid talking to him in private for the rest of the day, but I wasn't sure I would be able to keep doing that for much longer. He had noticed, bit so far he hasn't said anything about it.

I returned to the kitchen for the next order and tried to ignore Usui while he cooked. The manager appeared suddely in front of me.

"Misa-chan! Is there something wrong? Do you feel sick? You are as pale as a ghost!"

I could feel myself blushing and folded my arms over my chest. "I'm fine, don't worry"

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

A rest? No, I needed to keep working, if I rested, with nothing to do, it would be worse. "No, It's okay, Thanks"

She nodded and patted my shoulder. "Give your best!"

"I'll try" I muttered lowering my gaze to the floor.

A couple of hours later, I was ready to return home. In the kitchen, Usui was nowhere in sight, and it was relieving and disapointing at the same time.

Subaru, Erika and Honoka were just leaving.

"Misa-chan, what happened with you today?" Honoka asked with an edge in her voice.

"Nothing, everything's fine"

The looked at each other with skeptically and before I knew it, they were cornering me.

"Has it something to do with Usui? He has been acting strange lately too" Honoka pressed.

I shook my head and smiled nervously "No..."

Subaru put a hand under her chin "Is he your boyfriend and you fought?"

Why did everybody asked the same thing? I just wanted to go home! "I'm not his girlfriend! He's not my boyfriend and if I have a say about it he'll never be!"

Subaru and Erika backed off a little bit, surprised by my outburst. Honoka raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes"

She raised her hands up in surrender "Whatever, you're so blind"

The other girls smiled at me and left.

I slumped in a chair nearby. It was just too much. I couldn't focus on my... love life, or lack of it, while I needed to keep an eye on Igarashi, work at Maid Latte and take care of Seika.

I'd thought I could, but things were more complicated now, not that I'd admit it, but it was true.

* * *

Subaru, Erika and Honoka closed the door behind them, leaving Misaki to her own thoughts. They had always felt there was something between Usui and her, and now they had their confirmation.

As they left, a shadow was leaned against the opposite wall. They let out a startled gasp, except Honoka.

"Usui?" She was pale "How long have you been there?"

He fixed his big green eyes on the door behind them "A while"

Erika glanced back at the door and sighed, she knew he had heard everything "She'll come around"

Usui just nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm blocked so this is what I could come up with. **


	4. Chapter 4

I desperately needed a good night's sleep. After I closed the door behind me, I noticed Usui watching me.

"What are you doing there lurking in the shadows like some stalker?!"

He just pushed himself from the wall and came to stand by my side without uttering a single word. What was his deal?

I refused to be the one to talk first so I just swallowed my words and started walking.

The night was cold and I had never wanted to be at home more than at that moment. Usui and I often walked in silence but this time was different, it felt awkward and I could feel the tension in the air.

When we reached my house all the lights were on, and I could some laughter from inside.

"Well, Usui, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I mumbled as goodbye.

He stared at me for a moment and then nodded, turning around and leaving. If it had been another person I'd have yelled at him or something, but I just felt beaten, and exhausted.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Hinata's smiling face welcomed me. "Misaki-chan! You're here!"

I groaned inwardly. "What are you doing in my house?"

His face didn't faltered one bit, in spite of my bitter mood. "I was waiting for you" Hinata blushed a little. "I needed to tell you something"

Oh No. The last time he had tried to tell me about his feelings Usui had caught us and slung me over his shoulder... _C'mon, stop thinking about him!_

"Hmmm I'm really tired..."

Hinata walked towards me "Just a second, please!"

Sighing, and with a big frown, I accepted.

"Misaki, I've already told you that I like you..." He fidgeted with his hands "I want to know if you would give me a chance..."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Me? His girlfriend? I had never thought of him in that way. What was with everyone and the girlfriend thing? It's not that I was planning on being single..., just that I didn't want to make a mistake. What if I choose someone, and then I realize he isn't the right one? What then?

"I... don't know, I'll have to think about it because I really don't -"

Hinata's face lit up "You'll think of it, really?! Thanks Misaki-chan!"

I forced myself to smile even though I didn't feel like smiling at all. Hinata waved me goodbye and returned home.

_What have I just done?_

* * *

The week was eternal. Usui didn't spoke a single word to me, he didn't tease me, or stalk me. I rarely saw him.

But things just kept getting worse. Hinata was decided pry answers from me, so _he _was the one that stalked me now. And it was nothing like Usui's steady and calming presence.

"So... did you and Usui fight?" Sakura asked me one day in the yard of Seika.

I shook my head "No, not exactly" I actually didn't know what had happened, but he wouldn't have the satisfaction of being me who came begging for him to talk to me.

We started heading inside again "Well, ummm the girls have been talking. Everyone knows you two were together, but now, they're saying you broke up"

My face remained carefully nonchalant "And?"

"Before, the girls tried to stay away from him because of you, but now..." She pointed her chin to our right and I saw Usui talking with another girl, _laughing_. She was tall , and blond like him. And a few guys nearby were ogling her and her... assets.

I glanced down at me. I wasn't some bimbo, only interested in clothes and make up. I was me. Maybe Usui had gotten bored and moved on with the next one.

Whatever, he could do as he pleased.

I turned away from him and ran the opposite direction, leaving Sakura there. She had the good sense of not following me.

What was happening to me? Why did I want to punch that girl so bad I had to run in order to control myself?

"Hey, Misaki, where are you going?" Hinata asked from behind.

_You're jealous _An insidious voice inside my head said.

I ignored him and kept going, but he caught up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine"

_Jealous._

A group of boys was gathered in the middle of the corridor. I stood there with Hinata wondering what they were doing. The answer came after a moment of listening. A burp contest. Ugh.

My patience was nonexistent.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

They stopped and slowly turned towards me "Kaichou?"

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING! WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF A GIRL SAW YOU DOING THOSE THINGS?! MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTTS TO CLASS!"

"Misaki, you should calm down, you know. They were just having fun" Hinata smiled at me.

That was it. I gritted my teeth "Just having fun? It seems you don't know me at all!" I shook my head "You don't understand anything! How can this school be more frinedly to girls if we still have guys doing that?! It can't!"

I stomped out, with a single thought floating through my mind.

_Usui wouldn't have said that. I need Usui._

* * *

_****_**Read this while listening to _Terrified -Katharine McPhee and some guy whose name I don't remember =D *wink*_**


	5. Chapter 5

The only times I got to see Usui now, where in Maid Latte. I half expected him to quit the job since he had decided I was not worthy of his time anymore, but he hadn't. He still wasn't talking to me, though.

While I was serving some strawberry pies to a family, the door opened and a blond girl strolled in. My hands curled into fists. Her name was Yoshida Hanae -yeah, I had been hearing things around- and apparently from what I'd heard, she was Usui's girlfriend. Oh and the funny thing, she was from Miyabigaoka.

My insticts were screaming at me to introduce myself in my unique Misaki-style and give her a piece of my mind of her dating _my _Usui.

I laughed, which earned me some strange looks from the customers, _my Usui? _I needed a serious dose of reality pills.

But I needed him, he had been with me all along, in the good and the bad. I didn't know what had gotten into him, but anyways, I wanted to at least hear him say what was going on.

Carrying a tray with empty plates, I returned to the kitchen, ready to ask him why he was ignoring me.

The tray hit the floor when I took in the scene before me. Usui. Yoshida. Kissing. In the kitchen. Son of a...

Glass was spattered all around, but I didn't care. The manager and the other Maids came to see what had happened, and well, it was pretty obvious.

Usui was looking right at me, with Yoshida clinging to him with a victorious expression. The others were just cracking their brains for something to say.

"I'm leaving now" I couldn't take this anymore, I needed to leave with dignity now, when I still could.

The manager nodded and glared slightly at Usui. "You can go Misa-chan, I'll take care of everything here"

Gladly, I changed in record time and left.

What was happening to me? Why couldn't I just let him go?

_C'mon Misaki, he doesn't want to be with you. Get over it!_

I slumped on a bench located in a park near home. Time to think about what I really wanted.

Usui was annoying, and was constantly teasing me, but what I had said at the festival was true, for some unknown reason, I still needed him with me, my heart beats called his name.

There was nothing I could now. I should have known this was something serious, I should've known how to deal with it sooner.

Now, all there was left, was to try to forget it.

Something touched my arm, and when I looked up, I saw Honoka, Erika and Subaru all looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"I think it might be our fault that you and Usui are like this..."

"What do you mean? It can't be your fault, it's anyone but -"

Subaru shook her head "Please don't hate us after this" she sighed "It was that day we asked you about you two..."

So they told me that Usui had overheard me saying I would never be with him and that had screwed everything up. _I _had screwed everything up. It was not me who deserved an explanation, all this time, it had been me.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, and taking so long to update really, it's just that this week and the next I'll be in exams so it'll be hard. Next chapter will have to wait until I'm done so that's nice ;) **

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK!**

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom. My face was stoic, without a trace of fear or insecurity; I wanted to laugh because of the bitter truth.

Maybe I was better off with Usui away... I snorted aloud, who was I kidding? As much as I despised when he used to sexually harass me, it was kind of fun, and now I missed it. Who knew, right?

But there were other things I needed to take care today, going to Miyabigaoka, for instance.

"BRACE YOURSELF, MIYABIGAOA! I'M COMING!"

* * *

It felt weird, strolling into this place after all what happened, to an event.

There were a lot of students from Seika already there, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves after all. I carefully walked around to make sure everything was okay.

After about half an hour of "Hi Kaichou"s and stuff like that, I decided to just rest for a while. Soon I'd have to talk with the president to thank him for inviting us, and luckily, it would be in public.

I scanned the people around, they seemed happy... I realized that the problem wasn't about the students, it was about _him _and his minions.

Something on my right caught my attention, a flash of yellow.

Yoshida was walking gracefully, heading inside. I wondered where Usui was... I hadn't seen him at all. I smiled, feeling a little proud. I hadn't wasted my day thinking about him. There was still hope, after all.

Since I didn't have anything else to do, I followed her, keeping a reasonable distance. I wished Sakura and Shizuko were here, they loved spying on people.

The bimbo entered the president's office, and I couldn't help eavesdropping.

"Yoshida! At last! What's happened?" President Igarashi's way-too-honeyed voice asked from behind the massive, wooden doors.

A sigh. "He's frustrating! Nothing I do seems to get a response out of him!"

_What. the. hell?_

"Did you try kissing him?"

I was pretty sure now my mouth was hanging open.

"Yes, yes I did"

"And?"

I pressed my ear to the door to hear her answer. "He just stood there, and then when he registered what was happening, broke the kiss"

There was a pause and then she laughed "But guess who saw everything?"

Igarashi joined her laughing too. "Nice"

Blood rushed to my cheeks, and not precisely because of embarrasment. I was furious. I needed to punch something, I needed to punch _them._

"Kaichou!" I whirled and saw Yukimura with Kanou.

"What?!" Igarashi must be deaf if he hadn't heard that.

Kanou answered for him "Takumi is outside, he's gathering everybody"

"What?!"

He rolled his eyes. "You should go"

_Snap out of it, Misaki. Do your job._

Glaring at him, I made my way outside again. At this point I really didn't care if Yoshida and Igarashi had heard me, I wanted them to.

A large group of students from Seika and Miyabigaoka was gathered there, as Kanou had said. Pushing some of them aside, I got a glimpse of Usui in the middle of them all.

_What is he doing?_

He fixed his gaze on me "Kaichou"

I wanted to yell at him, slap him, and more, but I stood there in silence. He walked towards me and extended his hand, with his palm up.

Like hypnotized, I put my hand over his, and instead of pulling me to the center of the crowd, where he had been; as I expected him to, he dragged me away from them.

There was a chorus of confused voices, and I grinned in spite of myself. Usui always managed to leave people confused.

Which reminded me...

"Where are we going?"

He smiled at me but kept walking. "Wait and see"

"Why areyou talking to me again? I don't understand.. If you don't tell me now what's going on Usui, I swear I'm going to-"

Usui stopped suddenly and caught my chin in his finger, forcing me to look at him. I wasn't able to keep talking because his mouth crashed into mine with such intensity it left me breatheless.

I poured all the love I felt for him into that kiss, because it was _love, _and I felt so stupid for not realizing it before it was too late.

All the longing, and confusion vanished while he slided his hands on my waist, locking me to him. I rested my hands on his shoulders, slowly moving them to his hair, trying to get his face even closer, if that was possible.

He smiled against my lips before pulling slightly away. "If we keep up with this, I will be forced to take you _somewhere else_"

I glared at him "Perv"

Usui laughed and took my hand again. "Let's go"

"No. I'm not going anywhere, I need an explanation"

He looked at me with a glint of amusement in his eyes, but it was just for a moment "You're right, but not in the middle of a street"

I glanced around, blushing when I noticed some people looking at us. "Right, not in the middle of a street" This time _I _dragged him away.


	7. Chapter 7

We ended up in a park near my house. The cold, almost winter breeze was starting to freeze my butt off, and Usui noticed when I shivered.

He just pulled me to him with my cheek pressed to his chest.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa" Usui sighed and I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue "I always knew it was difficult for you to accept this, and yes, at first I was a little mad, but then I thought it would be best if I gave you some space, to figure out what you wanted without me influencing that decision"

My head perked out "What? That's it?!" I felt the anger boiling inside of me "You don't have the slightest idea of what you putme through, you, _baka!_"

His face remained calm but I detected a nervous glint in his eyes.

"And what about that bimbo and you, huh?!"

"I knew what was happening, I knew what she and Igarashi were planning. I just didn't expect her to kiss me"

Usui cupped my face in his hands "Look Ayuzawa, I'm going to say this just one time and I hope you understand it" He took a deep breath before speaking again "I love you, I've loved you since a long time ago and I won't leave you. Every time you need me, that's where I'll be, with you, even if you can't see me. Do you want to be with me?"

I nodded, speechless.

"Do you want to be my girlfiriend?"

"Yes, that'd be nice" I smiled.

He let out a relieved sigh and then kissed me.

* * *

Okay, Monday again -I thought as I walked to school. Today was the event at _our _school. Even after all that had happened I couldn't back down with this friendship thingy between Seika and Miybigaoka, because it could be good. The only thing stnding in my way was their president.

Most of Seika knew now what had been going on, what _he _had done to Usui and me. Since we were the ones that practically lead Seika, he wanted to separate us. I had had a long, serious talk with all the students, telling them this was _my _problem, and that it didn't have anything to do with them or the students of Miyabigaoka. It calmed them down, a bit.

So, I didn't have much to do in all the planning for the event, since many had volunteered to help, and that made me very happy.

There were already a lot of people there, and it was nice to see everything was running smoothly.

Suddenly, strong arms came around me from the back "What do you think Kaichou?"

"I think it's amazing"

He chuckled and turned me so I was facing him "I know, right?"

"Okay, now don't get too cocky"

"Me? Never" He smiled "There's something I want you to see"

He led me to the classroom were movies were being displayed and several students from both schools were seated. Including President Igarashi.

Usui sensed my distress and squeezed my hand softly.

At the front of the class appeared a video, it had obviosly been recorded by some student that couldn't stop moving the camera, which was really annoying. But I forgot all about that when President Tora Igarashi came into view on the screen.

"Now, I don't care if you have to use the school's money, they have more than enough, I want you to buy Seika!"

A chorus of gasps were heard in the room and I noticed the president's shoulders had stiffened.

The "movie" was a series of different conversations in the president's office at his school, and each left the students dumbfounded.

From the corner of my eye I saw Yukimura and a grinning Kanou.

"You don't have to thank us Kaichou" He half whispered, half mouthed.

I shook my head but a smile was fighting its way to my face.

Finally the movie finished, the lights were switched on and nobody moved.

After a couple of seconds, the president stood up, shoot me an icy glare and left.

"Boo"s and "hooray"s filled my ears and I was surprised to see that Miyabigaoka students didn't like their president very much.

We walked out of it, still hand in hand until a tall, brown-haired man stopped us, saying he wanted to talk with Usui.

Like ten minutes passed before I saw Usui again. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and wore an unreadable expression.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He shrugged "He asked me to be the new Miyabigaoka's president"

My jaw dropped "Are you serious?" Realization hit me. That meant he'd have to go and leave Seika. "Umm that's good. It's a great opportunity for you"

Usui raised a perfect eyebrow "I declined their invitation"

"Why?"

"I said I'll stick around you, Kaichou, and I don't break my promises"

I was so happy in that moment that threw myself at him, with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Kacihou, you smell good, doyou use some kind of aphrodisiac?"

I snorted "You wish"

For the first time, I was glad to have my perverted alien outer-spaceman human being back.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the support guys!**

**MISAKI&USUI FOREVER!**


End file.
